<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serenity by BiLaunchpad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210838">Serenity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLaunchpad/pseuds/BiLaunchpad'>BiLaunchpad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, this is not a happy ending fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLaunchpad/pseuds/BiLaunchpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Launchpad and Drake talk about how much the other means to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should just upload Awkward chapter five but brain went write angst so here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Launchpad sat on top of Darkwing Tower, letting his feet dangle over the rooftop's edge.  He liked coming up here to get away from the sounds of the city and be alone, just him and his thoughts.  St. Canard's bright city lights flashed in his peripheral vision, but all Launchpad could focus on was the sound of the waves crashing into the bridge and the way the clouds had parted over the bay so that Launchpad could see all that the night sky had to offer.  Bright stars dotted the black sky with their beauty; Launchpad couldn't help but stare.  Stare, and wish that someday he would one day fly among them.</p>
<p>"Guess you aren't the only one who needs some to think tonight."</p>
<p>Launchpad looked over to see Drake climbing his way over to Launchpad. He'd changed out of his costume and into his purple plaid shirt.  Drake sat down next to Launchpad and leaned into his body. "It's way too cold. Should've brought a jacket."</p>
<p>Launchpad removed his right arm from his jacket, wrapping it around Drake as he pulled him closer. "That better," he said.</p>
<p>Drake smiled. "Thanks, LP."</p>
<p>The two sat on the rooftop in silence, letting the ocean breeze fill the air with the smell of salt.  It was the one smell Launchpad had come to enjoy since he began living with Drake and Gosalyn.  Whenever he smelled it, he was reminded of the nights they spent patrolling the streets of St. Canard.  A family of three, protecting the city from those that wished to harm it.  It was a happy smell, and Launchpad welcomed it wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>Drake snuggled closer to Launchpad. "Do you ever wonder if there's more to life than just this Launchpad?"</p>
<p>"Not really," Launchpad replied.</p>
<p>"You've never had aspirations bigger than being a pilot, or a chauffeur, or a superhero partner?"</p>
<p>Launchpad pondered the question for a moment. "Well, I guess when I was younger, I wanted to be a bird," he said.</p>
<p>Drake laughed, and soon Launchpad along with him.  Launchpad liked Drake's laugh.  It reminded him of his mother's, bubbly and sweet.  There was a certain softness to his laugh, like he was telling you that he wasn't laughing at you but rather inviting you to laugh with him.  It was infectious, that laugh of his.  Maybe that's why Launchpad always tried to make him laugh.</p>
<p>There was another minute of silence before Launchpad began again. "But I guess, I've never really been the type to shoot for the stars.  I lived an average life if you don't count the constant crashing.  I always just assumed I'd let the world take me to where I needed to be, which ended me up at pilot and driving school, and eventually, Mr. McDee's."</p>
<p>"It must be nice to not worry about that stuff," Drake said.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Launchpad said quietly. "I just assumed that I'd live the rest of my life hanging out with the McDuck's and working for Mr. McDee.  And I guess back then, the thought hadn't really bothered me.  That was until I met you, Drake."</p>
<p>Drake shifted his head from Launchpad's shoulders to look at him. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Launchpad said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's a little embarrassing, I know.  But when I met you that day in your trailer, something...something changed in me.  I had a drive.  I felt purposeful, more than just a man moving through the motions.  And when we parted that day, I couldn't help but feel drawn to you again."</p>
<p>"Is that why you called me at 12 am to see if I wanted to get Hamburger Hippo?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I definitely could've handled that better.  Sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be," Drake said through a chuckle. "I'm glad you did.  Otherwise, I wouldn't be here doing this.  Meeting you there for burgers and seeing your face light up as I told you about my adventures in St. Canard crime-fighting let me know that there was someone who did admire what I was doing.  Who did care." Drake cupped Launchpad's cheek, "You.  You were my inspiration, Launchpad.  So thank you."</p>
<p>Launchpad smiled, grabbing Drake's hand with his own and holding it. "No problem, Deedubuya."</p>
<p>Launchpad turned his head back to the bay.  The ocean had calmed now, a sense of serenity washing over it.  Moonlight glittered across the water.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you heading back," Drake asked softly.</p>
<p>"I think my time there is done," Launchpad said. "I don't belong there anymore.  I belong here with you.  I belong-" Launchpad looked up at the stars "-there."</p>
<p>"So you're fine with this then.  Even if none of it is real." Tears rolled down Drake's eyes, wetting his feathers. "How are we supposed to deal with this without you?"</p>
<p>Launchpad grabbed Drake by the waist, pulling him into his lap. "You'll be fine. You're Darkwing Duck, remember?  You always get back up.  So smile, for me, okay?"</p>
<p>Drake tried to smile, "I hate it when you're right."</p>
<p>Launchpad smiled too. "And Drake, even if this isn't real, just know.  Everything I have ever felt for you has been.  Every hug, every laugh, every cuddle, every smile, every kiss has been real.  Because I love you.  I love you, Drake Mallard."  </p>
<p>Launchpad leaned in, kissing Drake on his beak.  He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Drake's beak against his, as his essence lifted into the air and out to the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mr. Mallard?" Drake sat up from the hospital chair.  The nurse from earlier was back, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, but Mr. McQuack.  He didn't…" She didn't finish.</p>
<p>Drake smiled. "It's okay.  I understand."</p>
<p>Stepping out to the streets of St. Canard, Drake did his best to hold back his tears.  He wouldn't cry.  That wouldn't have been what he wanted.  </p>
<p>Drake looked at the night sky, the stars twinkling.  Launchpad had taught him all about the constellations when he started living in Darkwing Tower, and now Drake couldn't help but identify them to try and take his mind off things.</p>
<p>"Aries, Ursa Major, Virgo, and…" Drake stopped.  Sitting under Virgo was a new star, one he hadn't noticed before.  It was small, almost small enough that Drake hadn't seen it, but it shining brighter than any other star in the sky. "Smile," it seemed to say. "There's no reason to be sad."</p>
<p>Drake wiped the tears from his eyes. "Launchpad, you really are something else," he said through a laugh. "I'll smile, alright. I'll smile the biggest smile you've ever seen!  Just you wait!"</p>
<p>And as Drake made his way back into the hospital, the star seemed to say one more thing he didn't notice.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>